


The Story of Percival Briggs

by ActualCrqckhead



Series: Percival Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualCrqckhead/pseuds/ActualCrqckhead
Summary: A lonely pirate on a ship full of people, always making noise and moving, is quiet and still. watching over the railing, watching the water go past, crashing against the old wood.it's calm, yet dark clouds ahead forewarn something tragic. a shout and a swift change in course prevents that, and the story continues merrily for now..The name carved in the rare of the intimidating ship, unspoken, a warning to those passing of what could have been their fate had paths crossed differently.A collection of stories in no particular order.
Series: Percival Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113323





	The Story of Percival Briggs

Today is a sunny one, a large group of unmatching type sit scattered around but near enough on the beach of a heavily populated town. the steady hum of conversation hanging over them, speaking about where they would be having dinner that night, consideration of a public bath house to clean up for the first time in too long. the largest of the group, a man of great height who's shirt sat on the sand beside him while he laid out to feel the heat, assumed to be the leader of the back, missing his hat. he was quiet, but listening closely to the conversation.

A boy, looking no older than seventeen, and no taller than five foot, stood near the middle with a hat slightly too big for him, and clothes that did not yet fit, once belonging to someone else, holding a broken tree branch above his head declaring himself the best Liar's Dice player of all time after his tenth win in a row. lady luck clearly on his side. His dark skin soaked in the sun, his contrasting hair reflecting it in a way that would remind one of the moon's reflection on the ocean on a clear night. unnoticed eyes watched from a distance, only moving in fear of being caught.

as the sun slowly descends, the group take it as a sign to leave and finally wash the layers of dirt and salt from their skin, finding the local bath house quickly, and unintentionally taking it over until the sun is beneath the horizon, and the water has gone cold. They spread out through the town to find food to fit their own tastes, the assumed leader staying with the child to keep him safe while they ate, unknown eyes returning their watch with the false thought of stealth, only to be met with pale blue minutes later. a look of understanding shared before parting for the rest of the hour.

* * *

In the pitch black of night, lit only by the half moon hanging high above, two figures sit side by side in the cold sand talking about anything that comes to mind, hands only millimeters away from touching, getting closer as the minutes pass, until they overlap and a comfortable silence. fingers interlock and conversation continues, quieter now, softer, about different things, life plans and how they wish it was now. the waves crashing over each other the perfect white noise as the two lie down. with nothing left to talk about, they fall asleep, hand in hand, chests rising and falling almost in sync.

* * *

"-cival wake up! we have to go fucking hell! Percy get the fuck up we're in the shit!"

The boy awoke to a gruff voice shouting and getting louder. he was alone now, the stranger who had occupied the space beside him now gone. he didn't have time to register what was happening before he was scooped up and throwin over the shoulder of the assumed leader, being taken towards the ship. now being able to see the destruction that was responsible for the panic. The town that had been peaceful and happy only the night before was a mess, burning, glass covering the ground outside shops that had been broken into. a mob chased the stragglers of the crew who weren't on the ship. turning to look at the ship he saw the crew running around, readying to set sail, hoisting the anchor and starting to push off once they were closer.

He easily pieced together what was happening, the last corner falling into place as he looked out to the water and saw a second ship in the distance, a flash of purple tinted hair blowing around before disappearing out of sight. whoever was on that ship, was responsible for the chaos his crew was being blamed for.

Turning back to the mob for the last time, eyes met with his again, only for a second, long enough for pain to stab his heart. then they were gone, he was on his ship, his ship was leaving, going the opposite direction to the one in the distance. another red mark put on the map as a reminder not to return. Eyes burned in the back of his skull, a reminder of what could have been but will never be. a deep blue, matching the ocean with yellow flecks, a colour he will never see again.

Humans are complicated, they don't have enough time, they grow old and forget you, or die, before you can return with the promise you made long ago.


End file.
